


Filled from Both Ends

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comeplay, Dubious Consent, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Oral Knotting, Praise Kink, Slut Shaming, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Cas and Sam must find their in-heat Omega and knot him before another Alpha does





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas, Sam, and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Hi! I love your writting and Winchestiel :))) Can I request omega!Dean goes into his first heat and then tries to leave alpha!Cas and alpha!Sam. But they did not let Dean go. They threatened other alphas for their omega. Protective!Possessive!Cas+Sam, Virgin!Shy!Dean, Lots of dirty and praise talk, please♥
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, February 2015

Sam’s head whipped sharply to the right. “Fuck, I can smell him, he went this way.”

Sam and Cas took off running down the street, following the scent of their omega in heat. They had to get to him before he was snatched by another Alpha.

The two Alphas rounded a corner at full speed, and they both saw the crowd of Alphas at the same time. They had a very frightened looking Dean pinned to a wall. Neither Sam or Cas hesitated, they both charged head first into the group.

Sam got there a moment before Cas, and he slammed his shoulder into the Alpha closest to Dean, sending him flying. Cas was right behind him, and he skidded to a stop in front of Dean, using his body to shield the omega. Cas took advantage of the moment of surprise to land a punch to the nearest Alpha’s jaw.

Dean cowered as his two Alphas single handedly chased of a pack of at least a dozen. By the time the crowd dispersed the two had bloody knuckles and a few nasty bruises, but nothing much worse to show for it.

Dean sunk back against the wall when the two Alphas rounded on him. Sam looked about to chew him out, but Cas cut him off by grabbing him around the legs and throwing him over his shoulder.

“We need to get him home, Sam, his heat is getting stronger.”

* * *

 

Cas didn’t put him down until the door to their home was closed behind him. The moment they did, Sam cornered the omega.

“How could you run away like that?” Sam demanded. “You are _our omega_ , Dean. One of those Alphas could have taken you from us!”

Castiel joined in. “We’ve waited weeks for your first heat, not touching you, because you wanted your first time to be in a heat. And this is how you repay us? We could have simply taken your virginity the night your father sold you to us.”

Dean was losing his ability to focus as his heat started to claim him. He squirmed and ducked his head submissively. “I know. I’m sorry, Alpha, I was scared. I won’t do it again, I’ll be good.”

“Yes, you will,” Castiel said softly. “Now come, Dean, you need Alpha care before your heat gets any worse.”

Dean whimpered, letting his Alphas lead him up to their shared bedroom. His two mates both started to tug at his clothes, and they very quickly had him naked. Cas stood behind him and Sam in front, making Dean blush and try to cover himself.

“Don’t,” Cas said, tugging Dean’s hands down. “Let us look at you.”

Dean dropped his hands obediently, biting his lip at the embarrassment. He felt a trickle of slick make it’s way down the inside of his leg, and a fresh wave of need arced through him, making him moan involuntarily.

“Look at you,” Sam said, admiring the omega. “You’re a gorgeous little thing, and you’re all ours.”

Castiel reached out and ran his hands down Dean’s back, making him shiver. “I think it’s time to turn our innocent virgin into a good little omega, don’t you think Sam?”

Sam nodded with a grin, stepping in closer to Dean. “You’re going to be our pretty little cockslut, aren’t you omega?” He reached out and took Dean’s cock in his firm grip, starting to slowly stroke it.

“Ah! Yes, Alpha!” Dean gasped out, trying to thrust into the Alpha’s hand. Sam just used his other hand to grab his hip and hold him still.

“Good boy,” Castiel praised. His hands trailed down to Dean’s ass, cupping both cheeks in his palms. He took a minute to play with the omega’s perfect ass, squeezing and spreading the round globes, before he finally let his finger trail down to find Dean’s hole.

The omega whimpered at the first brush of a fingertip across his virgin entrance, and felt slick leak out to meet the Alpha’s finger.

“Such an eager little hole, wants to take it’s first cock,” Castiel teased. “I bet you’ve never even fingered yourself before, have you Dean? You’re so pure.”

Dean shook his head. “No, Alpha.” He’d been raised to believe that only Alphas were allowed to touch there. His mother said no Alpha would want an omega with a stretched out hole.

Dean gasped as the finger pressed inside him, sinking all the way in. He whimpered at the feeling, he never knew it could feel so good!

Sam chuckled. “He looks like he could come on just a finger, I can’t wait until we knot him.”

Castiel kissed Dean’s neck. “You’re going to love it.” He pulled the finger out and replaced it with two, pumping in and out of the omega’s channel.

Dean’s moan was muffled by Sam’s kiss, the Alpha’s tongue devouring his mouth. He whined as both Alphas continued to work him over. Before he knew it he was coming all over Sam’s hand.

“Good omega,” Cas praised, finally pulling his fingers free.

Sam held his palm up to the omega. “Clean up your mess, omega.”

Dean blushed, but he leaned in and lapped up the come on the Alpha’s hand. As soon as he finished the two Alphas picked him up and tossed him on the bed.

“Hands and knees, omega,” Castiel ordered.

Dean complied, whining as he felt his heat kick into full gear. “Alphas! Please, oh!”

The two alphas quickly stripped before climbing onto the bed. Castiel moved to Dean’s ass while Sam took position at his head.

“Be a good cockslut and ask to be knotted, Dean,” Sam ordered.

Dean blushed, but did as he was told. “Please knot me, Alphas! I need it!”

Neither waited a moment longer, Castiel’s hard cock sunk into Dean’s ass at the same moment that Sam thrust into Dean’s mouth.

Dean moaned around the large cock filling his mouth, the sound coming out muffled. Nothing in his life had ever felt as good as being filled from both ends. He was overwhelmed with pleasure as the two Alphas started to thrust with synchronous rhythm. If this is what it meant to be a cockslut, Dean was more than okay with it.

“God, he’s perfect,” Sam moaned, gripping the omega’s face as he fucked it. “His mouth is a perfect fit, how is his ass?”

Castiel groaned. “So fucking tight.” His thrusts started to pick up speed, slapping harder into Dean. “Look how good he takes it, too. He was made for this.”

Dean could only whimper as the two Alphas fucked him harder, their knots starting to swell. He was a mess, slick running down his legs and drool dripping from his chin, but he didn’t care. The growing knot in his ass pushed him closer and closer to orgasm until he finally came a second time, crying out around the cock in his mouth.

Dean sagged as his second orgasm faded, simply submitting to the Alphas use. He felt himself floating in a haze of pleasure as they took their final thrusts, knots locking into place before they finally went still. He sighed as he felt both knots twitch as they filled him with Alpha seed from both ends.

Both Alphas groaned through their orgasms, bending over Dean to share a sloppy kiss. They then pulled back to admire the sight of their omega impaled between them. Dean looked up at Sam with sex hazed eyes, his little mouth stretched wide around the Alpha’s knot.

Sam grinned up at Castiel. “So how long do you think until he can take two knots at once?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
